Just Like That
by Dzuljeta
Summary: It all started with a lifeless body on the floor...
1. Surprises

**Chapter One**

**Surprises**

_A/N. Fluff? What fluff? What does that even mean?_

* * *

A panicked shriek could be heard from the console room. "Doctor!"

"What is it, Donna?" the Doctor was expecting anything from a broken fingernail to a disturbing headline from a newspaper she'd insisted on buying. "I swear, I won't be accompanying you to your shopping trips ever again!"

The woman was out of breath, speaking – shrieking - hurriedly.

"There's a girl on the floor. She's not breathing! I- I think she's dead! A _corpse_ on the floor!" She continued to scream, overtaken by panic.

It took him less than a second to count the remaining days until Halloween. No, this can't have been the case. Which meant…

"Coming!" The Doctor tried his best not to allow his mind imagine dreadful scenarios, but failed miserably. Could it be a trick? By the Master, perhaps? That one, he'd somehow managed to survive everything… just like the Daleks. He shuddered.

"Quickly! Her shirt is soaked in blood! Should I try and move her towards the medical bay? Come!"

_Blasted alien. _

"Do nothing! You might hurt her further!"_ If she still lives._ The Time Lord could not run faster.

The moment the Doctor burst into the TARDIS, he saw a shock of blond hair at once. Blond hair, belonging to- to-

He gulped back, feeling he was about to choke at the sight. So much of a happy reunion…

"Are you all right?" Donna dared to ask, seeing his face lose all colour the moment his eyes saw the poor woman.

He ignored her, kneeling down to the girl. "Don't you dare to die on me."

Donna was both terrified and terribly confused. "Do you… do you need me to fetch something? A Bible? Invite a priest, maybe?"

"Shut up!" He was hurriedly taking off – or tearing off – her once-white shirt, now sticky and hard to remove, even more so when his fingers were trembling. Leaving the girl in her bra and knickers – white – or whatever was left of the colour now - with a pink ribbon, he could not help but be amused about this tiny little detail –the Doctor dared to look at her wounds. What he saw both terrified and calmed him a bit. Two gunshot wounds in her torso. This was bad, very bad, but not fatal. It seemed she had been on the run when these blasted bullets were fired. He could do nothing but stare for a long moment. "I- I need to remove the bullets," he muttered. "To stop the bleeding, to-" The alien did not think of thanking the ship for immediately providing him with the needed equipment. Equipment much more advanced than what the 21st century could offer – but medical gloves were a necessity. "This is all so hi-tech," Donna muttered, in awe.

"Could you _please_ shut up," he groaned, concentrating on his work.

This once, the ginger stayed silent, unable to look the alien in the eye. It was clear he was trying to stay strong.

It was only when the Doctor's body began shuddering violently with sobs she knew it was over. He has either succeeded – with the sight on the floor before her Donna believed he has – or, judging from his self-explicatory reaction- - -

"I've _lost_ her." _Lost her again._ His eyes were unseeing.

"It's just like with your friend, Rose… you will get over it."

"No. Whoever's told you that? I've never-"

Donna put her hand on his shoulder. "It will be fine."

"No." It was _never _going to be fine again. Even with the encouraging vibes the ship kept sending him.

"Rose was supposed to be living safely with her family. Perhaps galaxies away from me, but _safe_. Not lying in a pool of blood. Her own, as it comes," he sobbed.

Donna gaped. This twist of fate was better than in a Shakespearean tragedy. Even if she had learnt to be ready for all sorts of things in this new life of hers, seeing the Time Lord like this was hurting her.

The Doctor never took his eyes off the fair-haired companion. At least the TARDIS was not mourning her yet, which meant exactly what it should have. The ship was keeping her safe. Safe and _alive_. Alive! While he could never understand the connection between the human and his time-and-space vessel, the Time Lord could not thank her enough.

With the bullets removed, he needed to stop the bleeding somehow. Why has the ship not given him anything for that?

The ship has but rewarded him with meaningful silence. Strangely, Rose did not seem to be bleeding any more. The TARDIS must have somehow found the way to stop it. There was no time for him to waste. Maybe now he could try to move her. _Save _her.

"She's the love of your life, yes? Do something, instead of tearing up for no reason! Kiss of life is what tends to save human lives, Doctor. In the meantime, I'll fetch water for you to clean the wounds."

He breathed out, as if awakened from shock. Donna's determination seemed to give him the much-needed strength. "Yes. Please. Hurry up."

They were in the TARDIS. The safest place in the universe! The most medically-equipped place in the universe (or so the alien thought)! And still- He had to brace himself. Rose _had_ to live. Even if it took everything he had out of him. The Doctor was prepared to use some of his regeneration-energy. To take away as many years of his life as necessary to keep Rose alive and well…

Oh, the kiss of life. Of course. He was breathing air into her mouth, wishing for a miracle and planning all sorts of incredible things he- _they_ were going to do the moment Rose was all right again... For she _had _to be.

"How is it going?" Donna spoke quietly, not quite believing there was a pleasant way out of this.

The Time Lord moved away from her. It seemed her face was just a shade more lively. "She'll live," he almost smiled.

This was when the blonde's eyes opened, startling both of them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Saving you," he was both laughing and crying at once.

Donna shook her head. This was not the reaction she'd expected. Needless to say, neither did she expect the girl – _Rose_ – she needed to remember to address her by the given name – to go through such a swift recovery. This was _insane_.

Rose's reaction was just as unexpected, as she spoke with tears in her eyes. "Doctor – how many years of your life have you just put to waste? Was it worth it?"

* * *

_A/N. Bahaha. Happy April Fools! Reviews would be lovely. :) Needless to say, the story's far from over._


	2. Mysteries

_A/N. April Fools is over (luckily), therefore…_

* * *

**Previously…**

_Rose's reaction was just as unexpected, as she spoke with tears in her eyes. "Doctor – how many years of your life have you just put to waste? Was it worth it?"_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Mysteries**

"Rose-" the Doctor's voice was close to breaking. "Don't ever give me such questions." _I'd risk my life for you, without a second thought. _"I thought you were _gone_, Rose. What was I supposed to do? Stand and watch you die in front of my eyes?" _Then mourn you forever?_ He was suddenly struck with the realisation it has been, indeed, a very close call.

The blonde inhaled deeply, an apologetic look on her face. "Of course not," her voice was barely audible. She was not going to get involved in a pointless quarrel about what the Time Lord should or should not have done. He has done the right thing...

"I'll ignore the fact I am still lying in the pool of blood." Barely wearing anything, too, but this was the last of her problems.

"Oh. Yes. Sorry. Do you need me to assist you?" the Doctor was aware it was unlikely, but asked anyway.

Rose grimaced, getting up effortlessly. "Nope." The fact he was watching her with sincere concern on his face has made her sigh heavily. "However, I need to-" she gestured around herself hopelessly, her eyes wandering towards the place she absolutely needed to go as soon as possible. To clean up and make herself at least relatively presentable, for one. No less for the Doctor than for herself. She could distinctly smell both blood and dirt on her body – or on her clothes, it did not exactly matter at that moment, as merely the smell was already making her feel dizzy.

"_Bathroom_ is very likely the word you're looking for," Donna suggested, finally daring to speak and smiling at her encouragingly. She realised Rose had to be a very determined young woman… someone whose life was a very dangerous one, too.

It seemed the fair-haired companion has only fully registered the other woman's presence then. "Yes. And I must wash the blood off me. Fast. Excuse me," she nodded at the ginger uncomfortably, rushing away with unlikely speed. Both the Doctor and Donna could only watch her with a mixture of conflicting emotions.

"What have you done to her?" the more recent companion asked. "She seems perfectly healthy again."

"I have fixed her up," the Doctor said. "Completely. Rose is _supposed_ to be all right now." _For many years to come._

"Completely?"

"Yep."

The ginger was looking at him, her eyes wide with wonder. Do you mean there will be no more bleeding? No infection? No scars? How does one do that so quickly?" _How is this even possible?_

"Time Lord," he shrugged, unwilling to return to the complicated subject. He hoped it would not take much time to reassure the fair-haired companion there was no other choice but to do what he had done.

Donna rolled her eyes, but gave up on the subject for now. Maybe Rose would be more willing to explain the mystery to her…

Rose was led to her room by the TARDIS. The familiarity of the chamber has made her want to cry. But she knew better, suppressing the tears and hurrying to the en suite instead, welcoming the soothing sounds of encouragement the ship sent her. Just as she had expected, she could neither see nor feel the smallest trace of the gun wounds. Naturally, knowing just how much he had sacrificed for her…

An uncertain knock on the door woke the girl up from her dream-like state. "Rose?"

"Allow me to get dressed, please…"

The Doctor held his breath. She was away from him for almost two hours, and he was agitated, to say the least. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. _Thanks to you._ I might have dozed off for a bit. Just give me two more minutes."

The Time Lord sighed in relief. "Take all the time you need," he spoke, no traces of previous unease in his voice.

Rose shook her head. Who was she trying to fool? She had changed into a lovely sky-blue dress and put on a fitting pair of flats at least ten minutes ago… "Come in, Doctor."

The Doctor entered the room noiselessly, almost forgetting to breathe at the unbelievably familiar sight before him. "Rose-"

Before he could continue, Donna entered unceremoniously. "I hope I'm not ruining anything. I'm Donna, by the way. His… well- current companion. I have come to… well, check on him. All the panic on his face- you know, it tends to be contagious."

The Time Lord cleared his throat, but saw the amused look in Rose's eyes and shut up.

The girl rolled her eyes at him, directing her attention at Donna. "Hello. I'm Rose. Sorry for all this mess. But I was in a desperate need to reach the TARDIS, if I wanted to live."

The Doctor found himself by Rose's side the next moment. It was as if he was trying his best not to pull the girl into a mind-blowing snog. The ginger looked at him pityingly. Never before had he been so easy to see through. Even his firm posture was giving everything away. She decided to distract him a little bit.

The more recent companion smiled at the other woman. "Rose? If I may ask – what were you running away from?"

"I might have done something to annoy someone from- from my working place."

"Torchwood." _Again. Always Torchwood._

Rose allowed herself to sigh heavily, seeing the Doctor's face twitch."He knows."

"You seem just like an ordinary human to me… Not someone to get involved in these shadowy things, yeah?" It was unlikely the Doctor would ever fall for someone like Rose if she were like that.

The blonde shook her head. "I _used_ to be an ordinary human, once. Not any more, I'm afraid. Thanks to him," Rose giggled bitterly.

The Doctor winced. "I'm sorry. I couldn't-"

"I know," the fair-haired companion smiled. "You did what you thought was best."

"I'm sorry?" he sounded hurt. "There was no other alternative, Rose!"

Donna spoke, unable to ignore the conversation. "You were almost _dead _the moment we found you. Almost gave the Doctor a heart attack."

Rose bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

The ginger stared at her. "What did you say?"

. The blonde sighed. "I might have found some other alternative, of course… but there she was, calling me in… What was I supposed to do?"

"You… Rose. The TARDIS is the best place in the universe. Luckily, you have reached her in time, or else-" he gulped.

"It doesn't matter now."

"Rose?" Donna could not hold back her interest, seeing the girl's eyes encouraging her to continue.

"This alien man of yours- spaceman, I call him-" the ginger swallowed. "He had said to have healed- to have fixed you completely-"

"He _has_," Rose shrugged. _For better or for worse… _"As a Time Lord, he can do this."

Donna could not believe it, the girl's nonchalance only puzzling her further. "But what if the bleeding begins again?" The disturbing sight of the blonde lying in the pool of blood was still in her mind.

"It won't," both he and Rose spoke in unison, the latter chuckling. "For all I know, he could have made me live for centuries."

The ginger has almost sighed in relief at the smiles on their faces. Whatever it was that had happened… it seemed fine for now.

* * *

_A/N. Happy Easter weekend, everyone :) I cannot promise everything to be flowing smoothly in the following chapters, but… who's to say for sure? (I can. XD )_


	3. Closer

_A/N. I hope it doesn't get too confusing... _

* * *

**Previously…**

_The ginger has almost sighed in relief at the smiles on their faces. Whatever it was that had happened… it seemed fine for now._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Closer**

The almost persistent questioning look on Donna's face was making Rose – one with enviable patience - uncomfortable. "What is it?"

"I was not expecting this. _Any _of this," the ginger shrugged, uneasy. She realised she must have been staring at the fair-haired companion for quite a while now. "Sorry."

"This entire- _happening_ must have been quite surprising, I admit," Rose shook it away. "And perhaps a little scary."

Donna's eyes widened. _Perhaps? A little?_ This mysterious woman was puzzling her more and more. As if the Doctor alone hadn't brought her enough mysteries for a lifetime… "I was hoping you would clarify the situation for me, actually."

"What's there not to understand?" Rose was honestly surprised. "I was running away from those determined to get rid of me, because I kept openly disagreeing with some of their disturbing policies… and the TARDIS… she has kept me alive just so you two could find me." _And save me._

The blonde, however, appeared to be slightly disgruntled. Which was no surprise to Donna, really. She had every right to be. Almost-dying had to be a dreadful experience.

"Something feels strange," Rose muttered more to herself than to anyone in particular.

"What does? The TARDIS?" the Doctor, always on the border of crossing her personal space – which but amused Donna greatly - asked her.

"No. The TARDIS knows me, and I know her. To an extent," she added, meeting the Time Lord's searching look. "It's something else. Something completely different…"

"Good different or bad different?"

"Stop it," Rose said almost pleadingly. The past, however pleasant some of it might have been, was the last thing she needed to return to. "Just… stop, yeah?"

"Do you want me to run some tests on you, Rose?"

"No. I don't think it would be of any help."

"It might be?" he grinned at her encouragingly, causing a small smile to appear on her face. Donna was watching them quietly. It was only a matter of hours until they finally opened up to each other. Maybe less than that.

"Please, Rose? You are worrying me."

"Old girl and me… we share a connection," she spoke dreamily, a sincere smile brightening her face the moment she heard the ship hum in approval. The next moment, the expression was gone, as Rose sighed heavily, suddenly able to name the sensation. "Just tell me- tell me it wasn't intentional."

"What are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes. "You _must_ know. _I_ know. Why, Doctor?"

"What?" Donna could not bear the riddles any more… but nobody paid any attention to her.

The Doctor paled, understanding the improbable possibility has been staring him in the face all this time.

"This _can't_ be," he breathed out lamely.

"Can't it?" the Tyler girl spoke quietly, trying hard not to begin shouting at him. The sheer panic on her face was hurting the alien more than he would admit.

"We... I hadn't done _anything_ to start the- wait, Rose. You'd been unconscious, your mental borders were down..." _for however short a while. Oh. _The worst thing was he could not make himself regret this.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Our feelings... past or not, it must have started the process of- of-" he did not dare to finish the sentence, instead directing his look at Donna.

Rose bit her distrust away. "Why now?"

The Time Lord gulped, his eyes widening. "You wouldn't have allowed this to happen otherwise."

"Would you? If you knew this was happening, that is?"

"No. I have neither the right nor the intention to hurt you in any way, my Rose."

_Too late, wouldn't you say? _She grimaced. "_Partial_ bonding, is this it?"

"Er… yes." The Doctor breathed out, afraid to think of how much Rose knew about this particular kind of connection. Or of how it needed to either be broken off or strengthened eventually. "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Does it _hurt_, you mean? Not yet," the young woman spoke tiredly, clearly knowing more of the side-effects of an incomplete bonding than any human was ever supposed to. Both scary and impossible, it was also somewhat relieving.

Her voice was barely above a whisper now. "I wasn't asking for such a bonus, you know."

"I know. But this was beyond my control."

Rose was shaking her head in disbelief and eyeing him warily, yet not doubting him. "How?"

"Ah. You were – subconsciously, of course - looking for someone you trust. Which happened to be… me," the Doctor smiled, his expression – if a tiny bit smug – maddening the blonde. "Do you find this _amusing_?"

"Well-" the Time Lord was looking anywhere but at her.

"You don't _need_ to answer this one." Rose could tell this was as big a surprise for him as it was for her. "Can it be removed?"

"With consequences, but yes," the Doctor admitted, not adding the possible, however unlikely, consequences could include one of them dying in the process. "Do you want me to remove it?"

_Gods, no._

Being a part of something as powerful as Torchwood included access to all kinds of secret documents. _Including _those of alien traditions. Being the only daughter – nobody knew the real story, anyway - of the most powerful person in the place has surely paid off… _In a way._ Rose shuddered.

"It's a very unusual feeling," she met his startled eyes. "But no. You can't have known this would happen."

"It wasn't _intentional_, I assure you. But, Rose Tyler, you should know I-"

_No. No. No! _Rose's breath hitched. Why did he have to complicate everything? So soon…

"You think it's okay to tell me you love me after all this time, because?"

The words were not uttered out loud, but there was no need of it. This was not going to end well, both the Doctor and Rose knew it – but it was too late to stop now. "You're angry with me?"

"I'm _furious_."

"About what?"

With whom, more likely. "You could have- _should_ have told me this sooner." _Now… I really, really don't know. _

"If I had… It would have been unsupportable for me. Breaking your heart like this, when I knew we were going to get separated sooner or later, and-"

"You _have_, actually. But that's long gone and forgotten now, yeah?"

The Doctor did not look away, but did not speak.

"And I thank you. I thank you, because you have saved my life. Because I am _not_ afraid of finishing my sentences."

"Rose, you know I couldn't-"

"I'm not talking about _Dårlig Ulv-Stranden_." She pronounced every syllable distinctly, her voice quiet, yet certain.

This had a startling effect on the Time Lord, as he had hoped to never hear the name again, and especially not uttered in this terrifyingly familiar way. "I dare to hope you… back then-"

"Of course," Rose said, her voice and face void of emotion.

Donna was about to slip out of the room quietly, but Rose stopped her. "You don't need to leave."

The ginger grimaced. "Why can't you two just appreciate the lucky event? Instead of quarrelling?"

The Doctor smiled at Donna, but the smile did not reach his eyes. Rose shrugged. "We _are _appreciating it." It was simply too sudden. Too unexpected… and, if the fair-haired companion was being truthful to herself – almost too good to be true.

* * *

_A/N. *sings* 'Things can only get better…' _

_For whom?_

_Make me happy and review? :)_


End file.
